Stalin's Fist
Russia |role = Field vehicle production |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 1800 (mobile) * 1900 (deployed) |armortype = * Heavy (mobile) * Big Light Structure (deployed) |speed = 4 (mobile) |turn = 5 (mobile) |sight = * 6 (mobile) * 4 (deployed) |cost = $2500 |time = 1:30 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Palace |produce = Soviet vehicles (when deployed) |ability = Deploy to act as a Soviet War Factory * The deployed Stalin's Fist does not reduce vehicles' production time |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked, abducted, depiloted and chronoshifted * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (mobile) * Gangster (deployed) |actor = soLoKii }} The Stalin's Fist is a special unit of Russia. It is unique in which it acts as a mobile War Factory, allowing Russian commanders to produce vehicles anywhere they please, especially right in front of their enemies. Official description Heavy armor has always been a focus point for Soviet military vehicles. This does bring several problems with logistics, as heavily armored units are slower and take longer to reach their destination, which can very much mean victory or defeat on the battlefield. The Russians came with a surprisingly complicated solution. A massive vehicle based on mobile construction, the same technology used by MCV's, that could deploy into an assembly line in order to produce vehicles from. This moving War Factory, named Stalin's Fist, allows a commander to churn out tanks right on the doorstep of their enemies. Although the machines are expensive, they provide a unique strategic advantage to the Russians. In worst case scenario, they can crush enemy infantry and units alike.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Stalin's Fist cannot be repaired like a conventional building even when deployed; it has to be repaired by Repair Drones while mobile. However, unlike the similar MCV, it cannot be captured by an Engineer when deployed. The available vehicle production options on the Stalin's Fist are identical to regular Soviet War Factories and respects the tech tree. Since the A.I. treats a deployed Stalin's Fist like a War Factory, a deployed Stalin's Fist will become a target for superweapons. If this is the case, the player can simply order the Stalin's Fist to undeploy and relocate to a safe spot once a superweapon activation is confirmed. A nasty trick can be performed with the Stalin's Fist by building a Kirov Airship until its production has reached above 90%. Next, put its production on hold (right click to do so). Once the Stalin's Fist is deployed close to the enemy base and made as the primary vehicle production structure (by double-clicking), resume the Kirov's production, and results in a Kirov deployed near-instantly. If the enemy base is devoid of anti-air defenses or their commander is distracted, the Kirov will guarantee the destruction of key buildings, which is a game changer for the Russian general. The same tactic can be done to other Russian vehicles (like the Demolition Truck), but the Kirov remains as the best option. The Stalin's Fist is especially useful on large-sized maps as it reduces the time it takes for Russian vehicles to move across the map. AI behavior Instead of using the Stalin's Fist normally, skirmish AI will build the already deployed Stalin's Fist as another war factory within their base, which means they will never use the Fist offensively. Appearances Act One * Prior to the events of Scrapyard, Yuri stole a Stalin's Fist and gave it to Rashidi and his Scorpion Cell forces. During the second part of the mission, it will fall under the player's control and is only capable of producing Mantis Tanks. The Stalin's Fist starts at 50% health (although it can be repaired by Rashidi if he's put inside the Stinger) and must not be destroyed throughout the mission. * The Stalin's Fist is first usable by the Soviet General in Road to Nowhere. In addition to normal tier 1 vehicles, it can also build Repair Drones, instead of calling them in via support power like normal. * Stalin's Fist becomes first buildable in Dragonstorm, and the player starts with a Stalin's Fist as well. Stalin's Fist is also buildable for PsiCorps that uses Russian arsenal in Moonlight. Act Two * In Thread of Dread, a Stalin's Fist arrives after a few minutes in the mission to assist the player's Latin Confederation forces. * In Meltdown, the player starts with a Stalin's Fist which can also build Repair Drones, like the one in Road to Nowhere. * In Earthrise, three Stalin's Fists are sent to the Moon to serve the Soviet General, more than the normal limit of one. They can additionally build Repair Drones and cannot substitute for the regular War Factory for the purpose of building the Centurion Siege Crawler, which still requires a stationary War Factory. If all three are destroyed, additional one can be built from the War Factory as well. * In the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, a Stalin's Fist will arrive alongside the player's MCV if Confederation or Chinese arsenal is chosen, while the player have to build one manually when Russian arsenal is chosen. Destroying all deployed Stalin's Fists controlled by PsiCorps is also one of the mission objectives. Origins * In Kill the Messenger, a Stalin's Fist is among the Russian forces mind controlled by PsiCorps. It will deploy and keep producing Russian vehicles during the battle. Cooperative * In Retaliation, in addition to Mantis Tank, Stingers and Gatling Tanks become available to be produced en masse by 2 Stalin's Fists as well. * In Panzer Ace, six Stalin's Fists must be intercepted and destroyed by the players' European forces, by using Paladin Tank Destroyers. * In The Cardinal, players have to destroy a Stalin's Fist before a Psychic Amplifier could be deployed. Challenges * In the Battlecity Challenge, the Russian enemies start with six Stalin's Fists. Behind the scenes * Before version 3.0 was released, a deployed Stalin's Fist would have a repair radius much like the current Repair Crane. * In older builds of Mental Omega, the Stalin's Fist was (fittingly) called the Mobile War Factory and functioned exactly the same as the current Stalin's Fist. However, it could not repack into its mobile form once deployed (but to compensate, additional Mobile War Factories could be built), and it needed at least one standard War Factory on the field to facilitate vehicle production. Trivia * The Stalin's Fist is functionally similar to the Mobile War Factory/Fist of Nod in Firestorm. References zh:斯大林之拳 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Omnicrusher Category:War Factory Category:Self Healing